inFAMOUS: Deacon
by Decode The Raging Philosopher
Summary: The world is black and white, god and evil. At least that was Aaron Silva thought until he was thrown into an unfamiliar grayscale world. Where everything isn't what is seems and everyone has a reason. SYOC


**Welcome to my fic inFAMOUS: Deacon. As you might already know this an S.Y.O.C and for those of you that do know it means submit your own character. But before we get to the whole OC form and everything I should let you guys know a few things first. This fic is set on a man-made island known as Deacon. For those of you that are asking is Deacon a real place. No Deacon is not a real place. Well I don't think it is anyway. Some of you may ask why a place that's made up? Why not some place like New york or Seattle. Simple because I'm not from America and I don't know those places that well. Also with a setting I made up I am the person that knows it the best. Also for those that may be asking when is this set. It set during Second Son. Which means whilst Delsin is freeing Seattle from Augustine and the D.U.P our characters are freeing Deacon from the D.U.P. But that doesn't mean Delsin, Fetch or Eugene can't show up at any given time.**

**Now that I have hopefully have answered some of your questions let me explain some things about Deacon. Deacon is man-made island that the D.U.P currently control and use it mainly as a secret research facility. But nobody knows what for.**

**Also I know that I haven't mentioned this but I would prefer teenaged characters but I never said older or younger are forbidden. I would just prefer teenaged characters. Also I already have 4-5 Characters given to me by various people. But all of them are males. I would prefer some more females. But like I said prefer more females. Doesn't mean your Characters have to be female.**

**Also now that I've explained that tidbit let us talk about a few "extras" for example schools and Morality or should I say Alignment because It includes the chaotic and lawful axis to the karma system. But I'll get to that when and if I accept your Character.**

**Anyway onwards to the OC form. As you can see below I've filled out the OC form with my OC just to show how to fill it out. Also if you want the OC form or have any question feel free to send me a PM. I don't bite I promise. Also there is about 11 to 12 space left for Characters.**

Name: Arron Silva

Nickname (If any): Sil, Silver

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Birthday: 24th june

Hometown/Country: New york, America

Power (You can't pick a power that someone already has without good reason): Light

How you travel with said power: Light speed

Appearance (Don't be generic): Arron Silva is a 5 ft 7 teenager of average build and weighs 70 kgs.

Hair (Colour/Style/Length) : Spiky sliver hair.

Eye colour: Green

Skin tone: pale white

Weapon: Cubic zirconium

Good Clothing: A white jacket that has the Japanese kanji for justice on the back in black with a fur hood with a black long sleeve shirt. Grey jeans with chains and grey chucks. Steampunk-esques goggles with blue lenses .

Neutral Clothing: A grey jacket with a fur collar. He also wears a black long sleeve shirt underneath. He wears dark blue jeans with a chain. Lastly he wears black chucks. Steampunk-esques goggles with green lenses .

Evil Clothing: A Black ripped jacket with a fur collar plus a red long sleeve with the Japanese Kanji for death in black on the front. Black tattered jeans with a skull chain and skulls on the back pockets. Black and red Air forces. Steampunk-esques goggles with cracked red lenses .

Personality: Arron is a calm easy going guy

Personality changes (If applicable based on Karma): Becomes more angry, hateful and aggressive towards everyone when he is on the evil side of karma.

History/Backstory: Aaron's mother died 7 years ago while he was only nine. Three years later him and his dad moved to a apartment in Deacon to start over. Aaron and his father may live together but that doesn't mean his dad is actually there most time. In fact Aaron hasn't seen him in three years. So Aaron had to learn how to look after himself and he doesn't to worry about running out of food because his father sends money home regularly.

Do you want your character to be in a relationship: Eventually.

Permission to make some changes to your character IF I ask you first:


End file.
